


The Gifts of the Giving Tree (podfic)

by jedusaur



Category: The Giving Tree - Shel Silverstein
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when he was tired,<br/>he would sleep in her shade.<br/>(she loved him best when he was asleep)<br/>(he never woke up with quite the same color eyes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gifts of the Giving Tree (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Gifts of the Giving Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/37282) by Mallory Ortberg. 



[Download from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1turau3b78wvu9n/what_the_giving_tree_gives.mp3) (~4 MB)

[Listen in-browser](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1turau3b78wvu9n/what_the_giving_tree_gives.mp3) (~8.5 minutes)


End file.
